


口红

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco
Kudos: 4





	口红

Part1  
“等等，等一下，谢谢。”  
蔡徐坤按下了电梯的开门按钮，从远处跑来的高跟鞋，三步并作两步站进了电梯里。

一个写字楼里的女人，穿着上好料子的外套，挎着精致的拎包，一年四季必须要光着脚，踩着红底细高跟。

女人跑进来时冲着蔡徐坤道谢，然后转头对着镜子开始上唇膏，她没有拿出唇刷做细致的描绘，只是用唇膏直接在唇上涂抹。

好在她的唇峰够高皮肤够白，随手涂来也是一抹亮色。  
32层的电梯下降的时间根本不够一个发育成熟的男人去欣赏一个散发着蜜桃气息的魅力女人。

她走出电梯时发丝拂蔡徐坤的肩头，仿佛带着热带雨林的水汽。  
蔡徐坤如是想。

蔡徐坤是从总部调到这里的分公司的，过来“充实”这边已经臃肿不堪的总监队伍。  
他怎么不知道高层就是在养蛊，养得好了美其名曰锻炼，既接机清理掉了一批庸才，又逼得留下的人站队，回到总部必然忠心耿耿，不然就流放到更偏远的子公司。

烦透了。  
出师不利。  
蔡徐坤抛了抛手中的车钥匙。  
出门第一天，发现自己的车在高峰时段限行，还好朋友帮租的房子就在地铁边上，他转了弯去了地铁站。

得益于蔡徐坤出众的身高，在地铁口他又远远的看见了那个蜜桃似的女人。  
像是沙丁鱼罐头里最美的那只。  
能有多美呢？亭亭玉立？或者一枝独秀？  
总之就是一见难忘再见倾心。

可她的生活似乎有点不OK。  
在写字楼这个对穿着打扮极其严苛的小世界里，她应该从容优雅地完成妆容再出门，给自己一个无懈可击的外表，而不该急急忙忙在电梯里给自己拉上最后一道示人的拉链。  
大概是个爱睡懒觉的普通女孩子。  
被高峰期人流塞进车厢的蔡徐坤无聊的想。

今天是例行的欢迎仪式，工作交接一下比较简单，蔡徐坤到处逛逛，和这边的员工交流交流感情。晚上的欢迎宴会才是重头戏。

在有些茫然的时间里，蔡徐坤看着窗外，看见了对面写字楼里坐着那个甜蜜又带点昏迷的girl。  
写字台上有个小猪佩奇。

真的像她，小懒猪。  
蔡徐坤一天见到了她三次，他有点相信缘分了。

欢迎宴结束的不是太晚，蔡徐坤回来的时候有点迷糊，他住在33层，可是他不小心按到了32层，看也不看的走了出去。

出去他就听见了想在楼道里的男人和女人的争吵声。  
“朱正廷，你给我滚出去！”  
“凭什么要我滚，房子我租的，水电我付的，东西都是我买的！”  
争吵声忽然从大变小，震耳欲聋的关门声吓得蔡徐坤酒醒了一半，跌跌撞撞的从楼梯爬到了自己房门口。

第四次见到了，可能是孽缘。  
蔡徐坤双手合十，躺下睡觉。

Part2  
又见到了她。蔡徐坤听见她喊着“等一下。”就反射性的按着电梯。

那个蜜桃女人，朱正廷，进来了。  
今天她的口红颜色更偏棕一些，像是巫婆吃小孩的血盆大口。  
显得她有些无精打采的老气。

她拿口红的时候化妆包打翻了，蔡徐坤蹲下去帮她捡，碰到了她手。朱正廷有些不自然的收回手，肩膀一扭，蔡徐坤从领口的波浪里一眼看见了汹涌的波涛。

他别过脸去，机械的说着不用谢，似乎不是很有礼貌。

没关系，她咆哮的样子我也见过。  
蔡徐坤很有触类旁通的精神。

但是蔡徐坤没想到这么快就会见到她哭的样子，总不能因为今天的鸭腿饭团卖光了而哭吧，蔡徐坤站在全时便利店里看着前面擦着泪水的女人。他没有等价交换的内容，只好沉默的递过去一张纸巾。

朱正廷感激的看了眼蔡徐坤，小心的注意不要擦坏自己的眼线。蔡徐坤则一眼看到她脱了一半的唇色。  
有什么那么纠结吗？让她反反复复抿紧了唇。

后来两人坐在小区的会所里，看着大妈们跳完了一支《塞上花》，吃完了饭团。  
吃完东西，朱正廷的唇色恢复成了原来的样子，粉粉嫩嫩的，比上班那些盛气凌人的红色要年轻十岁。  
朱正廷捧着一瓶热奶茶温着脸，唇边粘了一粒米。  
蔡徐坤怎能容忍有丝毫破坏唇色的杂物，抬手粘点。

“啊，不好意思……谢谢。”朱正廷被蔡徐坤熟稔的举动羞红了脸，低着头踢着小腿。  
因为是下班时间，朱正廷穿着休闲装，细长的小腿从裤腿下露了出来。  
不知怎的蔡徐坤就想着把脚踝圈在手里是什么感觉。  
她的腿那么长。

电话突然响了，蔡徐坤听见朱正廷说：“嗯……哦，加班，不回来了啊。没事，我不怕的，我把全部的灯都打开……浪费电有什么办法，反正你不交电费……行吧，好了知道了，你路上小心。”

多么精彩的一段对话，蔡徐坤礼貌的隔开了一段距离，还是有声音飘进他脑海里。  
从例行公事的报备，到故作坚强的洒脱，到为了电费斤斤计较，到敷衍的道别。  
一分钟，佳人变怨偶。

“男朋友？”蔡徐坤试探着问。  
“嗯……今晚不回来了。”  
挂了电话，朱正廷依然在踢着小腿看着大妈们的新动作，仿佛不知道一个单身——哪怕只是限定一晚的单身女子，对一个刚刚结束了异地恋处于空窗期急需感情填满他新生活的男人，说男朋友不在身边，自己一个人在家，到底意味着什么。

是不是邀请。  
蔡徐坤想试探。

“那你早点休息吧，时间不早了，你早点睡，早点起来，别每个早上都这么急急忙忙的。”蔡徐坤像个老头子一样伸着懒腰，转头偷瞄朱正廷。  
“哦，好的。”朱正廷也站起身子，她似乎在犹豫什么，最后鼓起勇气要了蔡徐坤的联系方式。“那个……我担心一个人在家，万一有什么事……”

蔡徐坤打断她：“我明白，远亲不如近邻？”

还是不是邀请。  
蔡徐坤的微信收到了一句晚安。  
他仍然不动。

Part3  
她又在电梯里画口红了。  
蔡徐坤沉默的站在她背后，看着她换了一个西柚红，还叠了一层人鱼金。  
画好以后她看到了身后的蔡徐坤，转过身笑笑，蔡徐坤回应。  
她灿烂的笑容还是压不住眼圈下的青黑。

“今晚去吃饭？不去了，我要补觉。昨晚一个人，我都没能睡踏实，迷迷糊糊的过了一夜，今晚得补补。”  
地铁里还是那么近，蔡徐坤在早晨昏昏欲睡的车厢里听到了她和朋友们的留言。  
原来她也是个粘着男朋友的寻常女人。  
蔡徐坤想着，仍不自觉的护着她，给她更大的空间。

下午四点，大雨。  
她下班偷溜了。  
蔡徐坤喝着咖啡看着对面，她的工位是空的。

提前回去干吗呢？  
无非就是买菜给男朋友做饭、收拾房间，又或者她把自己也准备好了。  
蔡徐坤站在32楼的电梯口，看了看她家门口滴水的雨伞，凌乱叠放的两双拖鞋，走进楼梯走回了自己门口。

后来几天蔡徐坤都没见到朱正廷。  
只是偶尔他上地铁的时候，看到朱正廷从楼梯上急匆匆的跑下来。

躺在自己的小窝里，换我也不想起床。  
周末看着朱正廷挽着男朋友手臂，亲亲热热的逛超市，他们前面的推车里堆满了火锅底料，自己提篮里只有泡面和啤酒。蔡徐坤选择了去另外收银一条排队。  
可是他还是忍不住看着朱正廷开开合合的双唇，她今天是无色的佛手柑。

小情侣吵架，此一时彼一时的，吵吵闹闹总会过去的，蔡徐坤在伺机而动什么呢？  
他从不自认自己是个高风亮节的人，更觉得自己是个耐心狩猎的狮子。

蔡徐坤睡觉前看着已经半个月以前的那句“晚安”。  
他每天习惯性的打开来看一下，对自己说一句“晚安。”  
真的“晚安”。  
他还是个遵守游戏规则的人。

Part4  
又到了旺季，蔡徐坤打起十二万分精神来应对。  
对他来说，鹤立鸡群不算难事，首先态度上就要认真。  
一不小心就认真到了十二点。  
他动动酸痛的脖子，报表什么的看起来真的头疼。扭着扭着看到了背后，朱正廷的位置还在亮着灯。  
很快就黑了，蔡徐坤抓起外套三步并作两步的跑了下去。  
就很“巧”的在大厦夜间出口碰到了同样走下来的朱正廷。

“嗨。这么晚？”  
“有点忙。……现在没地铁了，一起拼车吗？我刚下了单。”  
“取消，我载你。”

朱正廷跟着蔡徐坤下到停车场的时候，路过了玛莎拉蒂、奔驰、福睿斯、奇瑞QQ…蔡徐坤看着朱正廷越来越掩饰不住的震惊表情，有点给她惊喜的小小得意。

他真的很得意的拍拍他的宝马S1000，抛给她一个头盔，兴奋的说：“难得今晚没限制，我载你跑一跑。”  
朱正廷看看自己的雪纺长裙，果断的把头盔还给蔡徐坤：“这个，不太方便，我自己打车吧。”

“有什么不方便，夹紧一点。”蔡徐坤说着把朱正廷抱起放在了后座上。  
“我……侧着坐就可以了。”朱正廷抓住车后尾。  
“不可以。”蔡徐坤又把朱正廷抱起，硬要她把两腿分开坐，“车速很快的，你不好好坐警察叔叔会来追你哦。”  
蔡徐坤给朱正廷系好头盔，把她的手拉着环住自己的腰，“抱紧我。”  
隔着头盔朱正廷没听清楚，大声询问：“什么？”

“夹—紧—我。”

缓缓开出停车场的公路型摩托车，像是攻击前低声咆哮的野兽，冲出地面后抖擞着精神追击猎物。

朱正廷从未见过如此鲜活的流光溢彩，超出常理的速度让城市的夜景变得鲜活又跳跃，蔡徐坤灵活的在街道里穿梭，她回家的路成了一条五彩斑斓的河。

她的长裙就是河里翻滚的波浪，被层层的气流排开拍打在大腿上，裙尾丝滑的触感像是手掌探进去的抚摸。  
薄薄的裙子吹开，她双腿深处直接摩擦到了蔡徐坤的牛仔裤，粗糙的边缘，凹凸不平的图案。  
蔡徐坤提速穿过黄灯的一刹那，她揪着外套的十指紧了又松，牙齿叼住了他的外套。  
她把腿夹得更紧。暖流融化了她的全身。  
谁也不知道，光靠想象，朱正廷就到达了一场隐秘的高潮。

进了小区门口，蔡徐坤带着她停在了中央庭院的位置。

“比坐地铁回来快20分钟，我带你来这里等额消耗。”  
还好是蔡徐坤抱她下来的，她还可以搪塞自己不适应那么快的速度，不然朱正廷没法解释自己的腿软。

“很快，你再等等。”  
蔡徐坤带着朱正廷走到了挂着俗气七彩灯的大树下。  
“啪”。庭院里一片景观灯全部熄灭，这颗大树树冠巨大，顿时隔绝了日常照明，黑压压的阴影如怪兽压下来。  
朱正廷吓得一下跳到蔡徐坤身边。

蔡徐坤悠悠的问到：“你明明那么怕黑，为什么要为一个不着家的男朋友，逼得自己在办公室不回家呢？”

“而且——”蔡徐坤低头用手把玩着朱正廷的长发，“刚才你在车上做什么？把我夹得那么紧？  
”夜色深了，有些话就可以赤裸裸的露骨。“你男朋友，多久没给你松松土？”

朱正廷举起了手中的头盔，她第一反应是要砸到这个满嘴荤话的混蛋脸上，叫他不要脸的乱说。可是她想到她不回家的理由，被他猜中了七八分，朱正廷就像被针扎破了的气球，气势一下就泄了，只是把头盔推到了蔡徐坤手里，木着脸说了句：“谢谢你送我回来，钱我会转到你微信上的。晚安。”

说完朱正廷就往自己楼栋走去。  
可恶的是，电梯打开的时候，朱正廷看见蔡徐坤从车库上来，正好又是同一部电梯。  
朱正廷有些防备的挪到了靠近电梯出口的位置，包包护住自己胸前。  
蔡徐坤忽然开始脱他的衣服，一件卡其色的外套。朱正廷警惕的看着他，时刻准备按下报警铃。

蔡徐坤只是把衣服转来对着朱正廷，指着肩头位置上的一抹红枫色。  
那是朱正廷刚买的新款唇膏色。

他毫不避讳的闻了闻，然后放在嘴边亲吻。  
“叮”，电梯到了。  
蔡徐坤走出电梯前，特意低头对朱正廷说：“什么时候方便，我包你下班，松土，浇水，播种，一条龙服务。”

蔡徐坤发现自己很干脆的被朱正廷拉黑了。  
“说好的车钱还没给。”  
蔡徐坤躺在床上望着天花板。楼下同一位置的朱正廷，一个人睡得着吗？

Part5  
朱正廷刻意避开了蔡徐坤上下电梯的时间。  
若不是她穿着高跟鞋，她愿意从楼下步行到底。  
楼梯上有烟灰，她不喜欢男朋友抽烟，天气好的时候在阳台抽，天气不好的时候他就躲到楼道里抽。

看了一下今天她的高跟鞋和A字裙，朱正廷还是咬咬牙按了电梯按钮。

叫他戒烟叫了五年，男朋友还是没有改，  
他们在一起十几年了，朱正廷也还是没有改。  
街坊邻里都知道他们青梅竹马，考上了同一座城市的大学，然后在这座城市里留下。

城市是一座水泥森林，初出茅庐的毕业生想要扎根，肯定会过得很辛苦。  
幸运的是，朱正廷进的一家大公司，制度完善，今年考核完就可以升职加薪，落户积分一下就能多好几个。  
男朋友就没有那么顺利，进的贸易公司做不到好项目，还得出去给上下游请客吃饭陪笑脸，拿不到货款，所有提成消散。

男朋友心情不好的时候，说话带刺，朱正廷也不是任人宰割，斗嘴起来自然有火大的时候，比如喊着“滚出去。”男朋友已经流露出好几次要回家乡的意思，家里什么都给他安排好了，带朱正廷回家，一结婚，上个朝九晚五的班，再生两个娃，万事大吉。

可是她自己呢？  
想着想着电梯门开了，蔡徐坤又在里面。  
蔡徐坤举起手表示自己是清白的。

朱正廷看着镜子里的自己，妆发无可挑剔。  
她故意忽略蔡徐坤的目光，盯着门口。  
刚想走出电梯门，蔡徐坤拉住了她。

“干嘛？”  
“今天市区开大会，过了八点，地铁在公司那里越站不停。”

朱正廷赶紧掏出手机，办公室发了通知可她大意了。  
做了地铁再换公交到公司那边肯定迟到，朱正廷心疼她的全勤奖。

“来吧我载你。”  
“摩托不坐。”  
蔡徐坤把雷克萨斯的钥匙塞进朱正廷掌心。  
“今天是四个轮，有顶的。”

“你的摩托呢？”  
“上次有个人，坐完我的车，把皮套弄湿了，送洗还没回。”

朱正廷蜷缩在副驾驶上，手脚不知道放哪里。扭头瞪他，看到蔡徐坤在打着方向盘转弯。  
蔡徐坤露出流畅的下颚线，真好看呀。

重大活动的城市，分外明艳。  
特意清洗过的玻璃幕墙，映照出另一个天空。  
花团锦簇，绿树成荫，所有人被隔在一个小小的窗口里，拼命地渴望无穷的天空。

朱正廷看着窗外出神。  
她要的就是这样可以让她起飞的世界，而不是家乡低矮的屋檐，逼仄的天空。  
而且……而且她工作的咨询公司是面向高端服务的行业，在家乡完全没有她发挥专业能力的地方。她读了十几年的书，可不是为了回家带孩子。

她明明可以在城市生长，为何要回到仿佛静止的故里。  
城市里她想要的，她能要的，太多了。

“到了。”蔡徐坤先把她送到了她公司的电梯口，给她道别时那张迷人的侧脸，如果在家乡只能从网上看到吧。  
朱正廷发了一下呆，才被同事叫回了魂。

“滴滴司机？不可能，哪有滴滴司机送人到电梯口的。”  
“专车？专车一趟太贵的，不了吧。”  
“朱正廷你终于换男朋友了！谢天谢地我都要被你急死了！”  
“雷克萨斯ES。朱正廷你是换了小绵羊还是换了男朋友呀。”

同事们你一言我一语的，叽叽喳喳。舆论中心的朱正廷想着应该给蔡徐坤道个谢，发现已经拉黑了他。

微信突然进了信息。  
男朋友：下午我去你们公司跑业务，完事了来接你，我们去吃好吃的。  
朱正廷：好的呀。  
末了她慌忙补上一句：不用开你的小绵羊来，我今天穿了裙子。  
男朋友：好的。

同事们依然在叽叽喳喳分享朱正廷的新消息。  
女主人公叹了口气。

Part6  
今晚朱正廷和男朋友敲定去吃蟹肉煲，两人约在杯户牛肉的招牌下见。

每次他们都约在这个老地方，朱正廷等待的时候就会看着广告出神。在这个广场上班的这几年，男朋友带她吃遍了方圆一公里内大众点评四颗星以上、人均100元以下的餐品。这类店家的普遍具有网络爆红快，更新迭代快的特点，这么长时间愣是不重样。只有这家在大众点评上人均四百的杯户料理店，这么多年了凭借着新鲜的食材，精致的工艺，屹立不倒。

再往远一点走，朱正廷的脚就想休息一下；再往贵一点走，男朋友的钱包就扛不住了，于是这家店的招牌，成了两人约定的路标。

左等右等，几天不见的男朋友终于到了，一开口就埋怨她不让他开小绵羊，他把车停在一站路开外，走过来让他出了一身汗。朱正廷好脾气的给他擦擦脸，挽着他胳膊走进大楼。

蔡徐坤去拿咖啡的时候，看到朱正廷挽着男朋友的手走出来，模样很是亲热。  
他抓了抓脑袋。

也不知道自己着了什么魔，那件带着唇印的外套一直没有舍得丢进洗衣机，松松垮垮的摊开在沙发上。

工作逐渐步入正轨，上头认为不合时宜的人适时的被猎头挖走，让蔡徐坤不用分散太多精力在  
工作以外的地方。

所以他此刻有了很多的休闲时光。  
和同事们吃了顿饭，蔡徐坤挽谢了第二摊的邀约，他更喜欢开摩托车游荡一圈，正好把车取回来。

他只当朱正廷是害怕，所以把身子紧紧地、不住地往自己后背上贴。  
可唇印和湿痕证明他想的过于简单。

她有男朋友，正常男女关系里牵个手上个床什么的太寻常了，况且她也不是性冷淡——性冷淡怎么会每天换一个颜色的口红——她甚至会潮吹。

可能她过于敏感了。

蔡徐坤把摩托车停在停车场。现在拥有城市通行拍照的摩托车不多，停车场里只能和小绵羊电瓶车一个待遇。  
旁边的小车上贴着小猪佩奇的贴纸，没来由的蔡徐坤就觉得是朱正廷男朋友的。

在电梯一楼，蔡徐坤遇到了拎着零食袋子的朱正廷。袋子里有显眼的旺仔牛奶，但是没有安全套。  
男朋友正在唠叨她又买旺仔牛奶，自己又不是三岁小孩了还吃又甜又腻的东西。朱正廷绷着脸，没好气的怼他一句花你钱了？

蔡徐坤看着两人气氛尴尬，嘀咕着看他们去吃饭的时候不是这样的。

“对了，还你车钱……”朱正廷想起了什么，掏出纸币给蔡徐坤。“哦，还有，干洗费。”  
她男朋友看起来对钱特别计较，车钱不说，听到干洗费简直要跳起来，连连问着朱正廷你干什么了把人家衣服弄坏了去干洗吗？

朱正廷耐着性子说没有的事，我回家跟你说，男朋友还是不依不饶。  
蔡徐坤不爱听这轮番轰炸，借故从二十楼下了，走上去就当今晚锻炼。

埋头往上爬，听到朱正廷的声音蔡徐坤才发现自己上快到了，两人的争执还是拉住了蔡徐坤的脚步。  
“你是不是有毛病啊，我欠人家人情不还，等到越滚越大还不起吗？”  
“那你干嘛当着我的面，想气死我吗？”  
“……”朱正廷大概是被气到无语，喘了一会儿才继续说：“我当着你的面，是为了不让你多想。下次我拿个信封贴他门口上行不行？”  
“这样还差不多。”

这男的脑子不是有问题吧，怎么不叫个同城快递更方便？这不是逼着女朋友背着他偷偷和别的男人来往？  
蔡徐坤满脸问号的上楼去了。

第二天，朱正廷似是抓住了机会，在电梯里和蔡徐坤道歉，让他看笑话了。  
她今天还没涂口红，让她的道歉不那么具有吸引力。  
仔细一看，是嘴角撕裂了一个口子，没法上色。

蔡徐坤的落下的视线，让朱正廷伸手盖住了自己的嘴角，手指上的伤口又露了出来。  
咬咬牙，朱正廷说到昨晚吵完架，男朋友闹着要吃甜酒汤圆，煮的时候烫到了手。

蔡徐坤没有追问她嘴唇上的伤痕，只是问她。

你是喜欢旺仔牛奶还是糯米甜酒？

Part7  
下班了公司有联谊会，是大楼物业主办的。没想到现在物业还当居委会。  
虽然周围同事们都知道朱正廷有男朋友了，可是还是拉着她去做门面担当。  
漂亮，人人都喜欢嘛。

所以今天朱正廷特意早早的起来，给头发烫了一个长波浪，画了一个特别无辜的眼妆。设定了下午三点的闹钟。三点补一次香水，五点下班了就成了若隐若现的中调。

她已经不在乎男朋友是不是在家，晚上她留一盏氛围灯，燃上香薰，把手机放在枕边，听着潮汐的声音入睡。比男朋友更能感受安宁。  
这部电话还把蔡徐坤的电话设为了紧急联系人，尽管她还没打过一次。她悄悄地把他从黑名单放了出来，还给他添了一瓶牛奶的图标做备注。

那天蔡徐坤在地铁站的自动贩卖机给她买了一瓶旺仔牛奶。

她今天容光焕发的出现在电梯里时，看到蔡徐坤的眼神忽然亮了起来，让她颇为满意。  
开叉的牛仔裙，包裹着圆润的臀部，即使朱正廷侧着身子站着，也感觉到了蔡徐坤黏着的视线。

他的目光比之前更大胆了，不再是看见胸部会移开的那种礼貌。  
朱正廷用手指卷了卷肩上的波浪，露出了耳骨上精巧的钻石耳钉。

这种自信一直维持到了朱正廷和一群同事们闹哄哄的打开包厢的门。  
朱正廷一看到蔡徐坤也坐在里面，愣了一下。

他们公司只是说了大楼里会来几个公司的人，保证了来人的职业和收入相互匹配，没有说具体什么人。  
可是没想到蔡徐坤会来，现场肯定不止她一个人认为像蔡徐坤这样英俊多金的人，就算要找对象，也该去酒吧寻觅，而不屑于参加这种非常古老的相亲项目。

几乎所有人都当他来是凑数的，或者是展示一波自己和下属打成一片的景象。  
可能就是来做做样子，包括朱正廷都这么想。

“朱正廷，你的初吻是什么时候？”国王游戏在朱正廷走神的时候降临，问了一个尺度不太大的问题。  
“十四……”  
“哇，早恋！”  
“嗯，我们正廷可是有个青梅竹马。”  
几个男生故作大声惋惜，有人埋怨组织者为什么把有对象的也找来，组织者辩解到“还不是没有结婚，你还有机会。”

话题的中心很快又回到了蔡徐坤身上，当他明确说自己单身，来这边工作，如果有心仪的女孩子会在这里买房时，气氛达到了小小高潮。当国王游戏问到他：“你想要这里谁做你女朋友的时候”的时候，蔡徐坤的回答并没有端着架子，直接指了另一个公司的女孩子。

蔡徐坤那么帅，没人拒绝得了他。那个女孩子也大方，招呼蔡徐坤过来坐。  
现场的气氛直接到达了高潮，尖叫声口哨声拍掌声在在朱正廷的耳朵里一片混乱，她有些不可思议望着蔡徐坤，她听到这个问题的时候以为自己势在必得。

于是她悄悄问了问身边的人：“来这里都是单身吗？我是说真的没有恋人，不包括有恋人没结婚那种。”  
身边人看了看朱正廷，还找她们的组织者确认了一下，回答朱正廷：“只有你不是。”  
“哈？Susan不是刚谈了个新朋友吗？”  
“掰了吧，因为才看见她戴了两天新耳环。”

那些男生唯恐天下不乱的起哄，蔡徐坤换了座位到那个女孩身边，朱正廷的目光一直追了过去，身边人没注意，捅了捅她继续讲：“倒是你，男朋友不换，婚也不结，老给我们做吉祥物啊？”  
结婚男朋友也提过，但不是朱正廷想要的那种未来。  
况且那种在超市里拿着打折的水果，说着“以后结婚了得省钱”这种话，能当做求婚吗？

朱正廷脑海里五花八门的想法乱窜，回头看到蔡徐坤给女孩子整理头发的时候，给自己灌了一杯冰水。

结束的时候，男生要送女生回家，又是一波起哄，这种例行操作后是送回家还是送到酒店，大家心照不宣。  
朱正廷作为唯一一个有对象的人，此时就真的无人搭理了。她扯了扯自己精心准备头发，有些无精打采，吃完饭后的补妆她也没去，没有第二场，也不用做给谁看。

带着一些失落的心情走出餐厅，时间还不算晚，她上地铁还来得及。

“突突突”的引擎声由远及近，朱正廷有些鸵鸟的捂住耳朵，以为会看见蔡徐坤搭着那个女孩儿从身边经过，没想到只是路过的车辆。

“你不换男朋友，也不结婚，给我们做吉祥物吗？”朋友的话又一次在朱正廷耳边回响。  
十四岁，到现在马上又是十四年。自己和男朋友像是在两人三足的游戏里，一个人在努力前进着，另一个人已经跑不动要回家了。

打开门，朱正廷有些心烦，点上香薰后就去洗澡。男朋友说是要跑项目，要出差几天，朱正廷也觉得他出去闯闯也好。

联谊的联络群里却炸开了。  
原因是组织者担心朱正廷一个人回家，打了几次电话问她安全。朱正廷洗澡没拿手机，洗的时间又长，组织者坐不住了，上群来问问朱正廷的消息。  
一些炮灰就在里面自告奋勇的说要去帮看看，实则想套出人家家里地址；小姑娘说要不要打110，会不会晕倒了……蔡徐坤也看见了，他正在停车，就急忙取了钥匙上楼。

这边朱正廷洗好了，看到大家在担心她，急忙发了几个跪地道歉的表情包，语音说了一下自己没事的，已经平安到家，让大家着急。

话音还没落，朱正廷听见有人砰砰砸门的声音。  
深夜里吓了朱正廷一跳，仔细听着砸门的人喊着：“朱正廷，你没事吧，我是蔡徐坤。没事你回答我一声。”

朱正廷应了一句“没事”，拢了拢自己睡衣的领子。她一个人在家，就很随意的套了一件大码睡衣，刚才光顾着回信息了，下面都还来不及穿。

说完她就要去开门，人家特地来找她，是必须要亲自道谢的。  
“朱正廷，你，你没事就好。”蔡徐坤还在喘气，天知道他是不是跑上来的。  
“你等会儿，我给你倒杯水。”朱正廷说。

门却被蔡徐坤拉住了。

“不……不要开门，朱正廷。”蔡徐坤按住门，“不要……不要给我机会。”

“如果你开门，我可能就冲进去，把你压倒在沙发里，要你。”

“我闻到你的香水味了，后调是那么撩人；我看到你的小裙子，想着那么短可以拉起来，拉成齐逼小短裙，坐在摩托车上敞开双腿，紧紧的搂着我，我飚到一百，选颠簸的路，像上次一样，把你磨到高潮，潮吹的时候在我肩头再咬一个唇印。”

他喘了一口气，继续说道。  
“我听见你朋友问你不换男朋友，也不结婚，是不是要当吉祥物。我想如果你愿意完全可以，你就当我的吉祥物，我就能随时亲吻你的嘴唇，抓着你柔软的胸脯，插入我的吉祥物里，射满我的米青液，肚子鼓鼓的摇摇晃晃，但不准漏出来一滴。如果怀孕了你喜欢孩子我们就生下来，我会努力赚钱给你，买房子一定要有一个婴儿房。”

蔡徐坤捂住了脸，他的声音变得更加遥远。  
“是不是很可怕？你就不该出现在那种场合，那让我觉得我有机会，别的男人也有机会。我当时就想把你拉走，或者当着他们的面脱光你的衣服，当着他们的面把你操，告诉他们不可以肖想你。”

“可是你已经是别人的了。”

隔了良久，蔡徐坤低声说：“对不起吓着你，你安全到家就好。今晚那个女孩子也挺好的，虽然没有你漂亮，但是，还挺爱笑，我想试试，我不会再打扰你了。”  
“记得锁门，晚安。”

蔡徐坤说完就走，身后的门“吱呀”一声打开了，光洒在昏暗的走廊里，照亮了蔡徐坤回头难以置信的脸。

“明天早上，你接我上班，我请你吃早餐。可以吗？”

Part8  
蔡徐坤比平时早了十分钟出发，在门口站定的时候，朱正廷正好开门。  
她似乎没有被蔡徐坤昨晚激烈的那番话吓到，举动上看不出有什么异常。

她还没有擦口红，整个人的气色就差了那么一些。  
今天她穿着明黄色的套装，衬得她的鹅蛋脸显得更减龄了点。  
给她再上一些粉嫩的唇色多好。

蔡徐坤坐在客厅沙发上打量朱正廷的房子，结构和自己的别无二致，但是因为有了女性，软装饰上就有了许多柔软的色彩和温度。

比如窗台上折起的帘布，餐桌上铺好的鲜花，沙发上小猪佩奇的布偶。  
蔡徐坤抓了一只乔治，模仿着他们著名的猪叫声。

“你也看佩奇？佩奇和乔治一起最喜欢的游戏是——？”  
“跳泥坑！”

两个大人真的像三岁和五岁，坐在车上还在吵着在说今年要看上映的小猪佩奇大电影。

“上映的时候在春节，我可以带着我的小侄子们一起看。”  
“和男朋友一起带熊孩子们，很累的。”  
“他……？他不会去的。他要回去参加各种同学会。我一般只去老师参加的。他喜欢回忆过去，辉煌历史，毕业这么多年了，比他挣得多的同学不在少数，他就只能讲那些陈谷子烂芝麻的事儿。”  
朱正廷翻了个白眼，“好像谁不知道似的。”

蔡徐坤说自己：“我得回去给我妈当车夫、苦力还有快递员，她是大姐，张罗各种家族活动，目前已经在七天假期里预定了三天的周边游，两天给我往返，两天给我见同学自己玩。”蔡徐坤模仿着表情包：“被安排得明明白白。”

朱正廷“噗嗤”一声笑出来：“没安排你去相亲吗？”  
“我家这方面倒是从来不紧张，我妈总说养个儿子就是放养的，留在身边看着心烦。她没和我打招呼就把养老公寓都买好了，带着我爸和她老姐妹们住一块，打麻将唠嗑都方便。没我什么事。”

“不过你这么一说，我得从我宝贵的两天里安排一天去看小猪佩奇。”蔡徐坤又给自己的假期加上日程。  
“要是我们能一起看就好了……”朱正廷踢着小腿默默的想。

下车之前，朱正廷掏出化妆镜给自己画口红。她出门的时候本来要擦，说着佩奇就忘了。

“别动，我来给你画。”蔡徐坤打开了车灯，狭小的空间里暖黄色的灯光洒下来，刚才佩奇带来的天真气氛瞬间消失，朱正廷闻到了自己的香水味，还有蔡徐坤靠过来的时候，清爽的须后水的味道。

蔡徐坤一只手轻轻抬起她的下颚，另一只手稳稳的画下，可是朱正廷觉得自己的唇在抖。

“不要抖了，画歪了我就要吻你了。”蔡徐坤的声音停在唇边。  
朱正廷闭上了眼睛。  
男朋友从来没有这么温柔的时刻，不是在挑剔她口红的价格，就是埋怨她出门浪费时间。

昨晚蔡徐坤的话不断在敲打她，她本该拒绝这种类型的活动的，可她还是去了，说起来是为了公司做颜值担当，实际上反映出她潜意识里需要男性的奉承和赞美，男朋友那里得不到满足的地方，她就会下意识的找补。

她在给别的男人机会，也在给自己机会。

蔡徐坤温暖的唇盖了上来，朱正廷知道蔡徐坤的唇厚实，吻上去的时候，还是有种被包裹着的，温暖的感觉。  
因为要上班了，或者时间太短，这个吻只有浅浅的相贴，很快结束。

朱正廷睁开眼睛，任由蔡徐坤抱了一会儿。

“如果每天接送你，能让我抱你几分钟，我愿意每天都来。”  
蔡徐坤咬了咬朱正廷的耳垂，在钻石耳钉上留了一个牙印。

走下车，他们只是参加过联谊认识的朋友。现在电梯里默不作声的上班族。

因为有蔡徐坤的参加和朱正廷的乌龙，到了办公室，还有人聚在一起说昨天的事，说着说着焦点都在蔡徐坤身上，有人八卦说他送女孩子回家了，有人信誓旦旦的说那女孩儿也有男朋友的下楼就被带走，蔡徐坤回去的时候车上就他一个。各种消息鱼龙混杂，朱正廷听了听就摇头听不下去了。

回到工位，人事通知她下周参加晋升考核，过年前就可以出结果，升职了就能开开心心的回家过年。

她在考核的所有人中入职时间是最短的，如果成功了对自己是个很大的鼓舞。如果失败了，就会被男朋友念叨着：“大城市压力这么大，回家多轻松啊。”

朱正廷捏紧了拳头，指甲抠在了手心。

Part9  
本来说好蔡徐坤要来接朱正廷的每日计划，因为蔡徐坤接到出差任务而中断。

再次见到她，是蔡徐坤在陪客户逛车展的时候。她看上去不是很有精神，蔡徐坤看到她，也看到离她不远，正在和导购交流的男朋友。

“这辆车体型大，视野高，空间大，天窗亮，过年开回家倍儿有面子。”导购发现面前的男人对“有面子”三个字特别感兴趣，着力吹嘘了起来。“看看，电子系统很齐全，定速巡航，胎压监测都齐活，有兴趣的话给您安排试驾，现在就可以安排。”

正好蔡徐坤的客户也有兴趣，他就站在一旁听着。  
朱正廷似乎没有发现蔡徐坤出现，男朋友不住的点头，她还是忍不住提醒他，这车排量很高，就意味着费油，那么大的车身也不适合在家乡狭小的干道上开，碰到个路窄的地方都不敢掉头。  
“而且你就为了回家那几天，买个这么不实用的车？这个车平时开就很浪费，油费停车费都不少。而且…而且燃油车现在很难摇到号。”  
“上牌就上老家的。”男朋友似乎早有应对。  
“外地牌照在这边到处限行，你上了牌也没法走，买了车在停车场吃灰吗？”  
导购听着他们争执，才发现这个客户手上没有车牌，这摇号玄学可不知道什么时候降临，转而殷勤的服务蔡徐坤的客户了。

蔡徐坤的客户是个中年富婆，想要给儿子买车。儿子和蔡徐坤年龄差不多大，客户就想买个车符合年轻人的口味。  
蔡徐坤略略问了问她儿子的爱好，就给客户推荐了一款油电混动的凯迪拉克XT5。

“诶？是你啊？”男朋友先认出了蔡徐坤。  
“嘿，你好。”蔡徐坤友好的点点头。  
“你们也来买车吗？”男朋友好像忘记了他们上次的争执，自来熟的搭讪。

“陪客户来的。”蔡徐坤指指中年富婆。导购正在给富婆讲解使用细节，富婆付了全款，正在等着提车  
“哦——”男朋友先意味不明的发出了声音。蔡徐坤心里在冷笑，真是什么样的眼界就怎么样的看人。

“买了个什么？”男朋友的口气好像在菜市场买菜。  
“新能源的。”蔡徐坤如实相告。  
“我就说买个新能源的就挺好，新能源好上牌照，平时用充电，长途用油，省钱还环保。”朱正廷插了一句。

“你懂什么。”男朋友蹬了朱正廷一眼，这让蔡徐坤很不舒服。说话就该客客气气的有礼貌，就算是恋人也不能毫无界限的诋毁对方。蔡徐坤记得这个男朋友还做销售，这种说话习惯很难博得别人的好感。

“同样大小的车，新能源汽车比油车要贵出一截来，何必花这个钱。”男朋友继续要说服朱正廷。“可是以后省钱啊，上路也方便。”朱正廷继续摆出道理。

“得了。”男朋友大手一挥，阻止了朱正廷继续说下去，“公司考试都过不了的人听我的。”转身对导购说，“我要试驾这个，带我去。”  
导购听完两人对话，知道这试驾也不一定拿得下订单，基于服务标准还是带男朋友走了。

另一边，富婆的车提好了，她和蔡徐坤道别，开着新车款款离去，

“你饿了吗？我看你好像没有精神的样子。”  
蔡徐坤看着朱正廷，今天都没什么笑脸。  
看朱正廷不回答，蔡徐坤猜她最近几天发生了什么事，可能和男朋友提到的“公司考核”有关，就和她说：“要不我带你去吃点好吃的，你和男朋友说一声。”  
“哦。”朱正廷掏出手机，给男朋友说自己去买点东西吃。男朋友大概还在排队，就发了一个字：“行。”

蔡徐坤带着朱正廷往停车场走。这个车展规模很大，还带有很长的试车线，所以位置就比较偏僻。还好相对来说车价优惠幅度也大，能吸引了不少人来。

开车到这边还算方便，像朱正廷和她男朋友倒腾地铁换公交的就花了很长时间，而且周围一个餐饮店都没有，就一个便利店。被蔡徐坤这么一说，朱正廷觉得自己真的饿了。

蔡徐坤开车带朱正廷去便利店买吃的，然后选了个晒得到太阳的地方停车，打开天窗，拉开位置，让朱正廷坐的随意些。

“今天也穿裙子，不冷吗？”蔡徐坤看了看她还坚持露出来的小腿。  
“还行，我的雪地靴是长筒的，加上裙子一盖，不会冷到。”蔡徐坤的关心让朱正廷笑了出来，有些得意的伸直了自己的大长腿。  
“有没有人说过你的腿很漂亮。”蔡徐坤抓住她的腿，给她盘坐着。  
“那当然，不漂亮怎么好意思天天露着。”朱正廷有些嘚瑟。

“这样笑就对了，你不笑的时候，我差点认不出你来。”蔡徐坤点了点她嘴边的饭团米粒。  
朱正廷耸了耸肩：“公司晋升考试没过呗，本来十拿九稳的，空降一个关系户。然后男朋友不管说什么都拿这事儿要堵住我的嘴。”  
“你要是在家——”朱正廷咧开了嘴，“准能听到我们吵到整栋楼都听见。”

“一码归一码，这件事不能成为所有事的理由。”蔡徐坤指出。  
“对呀，我说他就是胡搅蛮缠，能不能就事论事。他嘴上答应，立马又犯。说起来费劲我都不想说了。”朱正廷撅起了嘴。

看她噘嘴可爱的样子，蔡徐坤忍不住吻了上去，顺手一键关上了所有窗户。  
朱正廷就意思意思的推拒几下，张开了嘴。

“你要买车，我推荐一定要有个定速巡航功能。”蔡徐坤吻着她的嘴唇，然后是她的颈。“新疆215省道，全长80公里，只有一个弯道。”  
他把手伸进了朱正廷的裙子，轻松的拉下她的内裤，架起她的双腿，钻进她的裙底。

“定速巡航开到60公里，我就至少有四十分钟，可以舔到你高潮。”  
朱正廷两手抓紧了车门扶手，看着天窗外摇晃的树叶。

她的裙子挡住了蔡徐坤的头颅，她看不到蔡徐坤的人，舌尖的触感就分外鲜明。  
灵活的舌头深入了朱正廷的花穴，厚实的嘴唇含住花瓣，吐出的气息冲在花核上，蜜汁开始泛滥。

朱正廷太了解自己是个阴蒂高潮的女人，她自己用手就可以很好的安慰自己，现在蔡徐坤用舌头，略微粗糙的舌头刷过，还有牙齿细细的咬过，她很快就脚趾蜷缩，整个人要弓成一团，快要到达临界点。

蔡徐坤早有准备，在她花道收缩的时候，开始吮吸她流出的汁水，蔡徐坤之前猜测她会潮吹，没想到她真的是“爱如潮水”，好在早有准备，不然这一块坐垫和裙子都会染上令人疑惑的痕迹。

朱正廷闭紧了眼，好一会儿才回过神来。蜷缩的脚趾伸开，紧绷的小腿肚子不再发力，她还是第一次用这种方式获得快感，天光漏下来，她有轻微的羞耻。

这种羞耻不是因为她还有个男朋友，或者因为在光天化日之下，仅仅只是因为蔡徐坤温柔细致的抚慰，用他的舌，用他的唇——呵护你的感觉。

“回来了，给我带了吃的吗？”他们开车回来，男朋友已经等在外面了。他理所应当的使唤朱正廷。

“带了。”朱正廷递给他定食和饮料。  
“快给我，这里车展还不管饭，饿死我了。”男朋友接过还热的饭，随口问了句：“怎么那么久？”  
朱正廷回答他：“人多，买饭排队，热饭也排队。”

“你的嘴巴怎么了？颜色都没了？”男朋友十分难得的看了一眼朱正廷。  
蔡徐坤心想坏了，下车前应该再补一次唇彩，开口想岔开话题，问“大哥你订了车吗？”

“吃东西吃掉了，忘记补。”朱正廷出声回答。

蔡徐坤有些诧异这回朱正廷自己站出来了，还在想着接下来怎么帮她圆，谁知道她男朋友就是那么随口一问，并不在乎朱正廷的回应，又在和蔡徐坤聊着该买哪个好，他试驾了几个都不错，但是特价车要求马上上牌，他没号码就买不了；可回家过年没有台车也太说不过去了，总不能还是两个人大包小包挤着高铁扛回家去。

男朋友七绕八绕的说了一通，蔡徐坤的关注点就只是在朱正廷要带着东西回家去，如果没有车就得扛着辛苦……在他男朋友第十三次表达了买车只能买中档，牌没有，不想买新能源的这三个基本原则后，蔡徐坤掏出车钥匙亮了亮：“新车可以等摇到号再买。正好我这个车假期里不用，如果不嫌弃，我借你？”

一听有便宜可占，男朋友对蔡徐坤的态度岂止是一百八十度转弯，直接变成了亲上加亲。男朋友吃完就奔去了蔡徐坤的车上，蔡徐坤坐在副驾驶上指导他细节，朱正廷坐在后排，回味着刚才在车里经历的如温泉浸润的高潮。

糟糕，想着想着又湿了一点，朱正廷立刻夹住双腿紧紧坐着。

正好大家都有空，蔡徐坤就带着新司机上高架跑一圈，新司机像得了新玩具一样兴奋。

“虽然我答应借，但是我们还是要签正规合同的，我们找个第三方把手续办一下。”蔡徐坤还是先把厉害关系摆出来。  
“小蔡，不用这么见外吧，回来大哥肯定会给你租金，你不差那点钱吧。”男朋友一问蔡徐坤年龄小，就以大哥自居。

“不是钱的问题，我是不会收你们任何租车费用的，只是万一出了状况，先签协议好明确责任归属。”蔡徐坤坚持。  
“你就当在租车平台上租了一台熟人的车子。”朱正廷也在帮着解释，这么一说就合情合理了。

免费，本地车牌，吉祥号，三个原因最终促使男朋友签了字。占了便宜还卖乖的人还指着墙上贴着的“车与老婆不得外借”借题发挥了一番。

不好意思，车借了，老婆也借了。蔡徐坤听着朱正廷男朋友嘲讽的语气，内心无所畏惧还有一丝丝的发笑。

回家路上也是男朋友开车，但他自认为已经不需要指导，硬要自己一个人开。签了协议的蔡徐坤也不担心追究了，放心的坐在后排。

后排有朱正廷呢。  
他把手伸进裙底，滑过她的大腿探进桃花源，用手指夹住她的花核轻轻按揉着，旋转着，撵磨着，在她耳边问她准备好了没有。

蔡徐坤空出来的手，轻轻打了一个响指，就像魔术师的暗号。  
朱正廷呜咽着颤抖，湮没在晚高峰的喇叭声中。

Part10  
回家有了车，再也不用去抢高铁票，不用取舍各种年货，不用忧愁下了火车怎么走到出租车口。当他们把车停在楼下的时候，两家父母高高兴兴的从孩子手里接过年货，笑的嘴都合不拢了。  
街坊邻居羡慕的眼神就没断过。用男朋友的话来说，就是特别有面子的。

为了这重要的面子，男朋友早早就准备着开车去参加同学会。  
朱正廷的闺蜜们在约时间逛街，她还记得匀出一天时间带家里孩子看小猪佩奇大电影。

除夕夜里，朱正廷掐着央视春晚的零点给大家群发了祝福信息，然后还在蔡徐坤那里多加了一条，明天要去跳泥坑！

蔡徐坤回他了一个佩奇乔治跳泥坑的动图，叫她“猪妈妈猪年大吉！”一点也不计较朱正廷把他拉黑过。  
朱正廷说：“猪爸爸恭喜发财！”

男朋友的电话也打过来，听内容是几个朋友约好了去某个KTV的包房，叫她去以年轻人的形式迎接新年，本人自然是想迫不及待的开着车出去了。

朱正廷没同意，她觉得一年之首还是要先陪家人，男朋友也不等她，径自去赴约了。

朱正廷一个人躺在床上，玩着小猪佩奇的耳朵，迷迷糊糊的接到了蔡徐坤的电话。

“睡了吗？”  
“唔……”  
“那按着我说的做，睡一个好觉。”蔡徐坤顿了顿，“把你的毯子先垫在屁股下面，你知道你有多潮………对了，好，然后把内裤脱下。已经脱下了吗？真不错小懒猪。把手放在你的阴蒂上，手机放在耳边就好，行……放好了没有？回忆一下我舔你的力度，稍微比自己用力些，但不要弄疼了自己，揉你的阴蒂，要快，要揉……”  
“但是你不要把手指往里面放，那里面只有我能进去。你只能摸外面，对，外面，揉它，听我指挥，就是我在揉它。”  
蔡徐坤的声音忽然停了，朱正廷睁大了发红的眼。

“啪”的一声，传来一声响指，朱正廷的身体立刻回忆起了某种暗示，呻吟着扭动着达到了高潮。身下的水汩汩流着，还好她做了准备。

停了一会儿，蔡徐坤的声音也喘着粗气，似乎也在进行类似的举动。他给电话那头送了个响亮的吻，叮嘱着：“小懒猪记得擦干自己，不要凉着肚子了。”  
“我不是~~小懒猪。”  
朱正廷带着鼻音撒娇。

“祝小懒猪过一个春意盎然的新年。”蔡徐坤最后说道。  
带着这句祝福，朱正廷在床上翻了几个身，迅速的进入了潮湿的美梦。

Part11  
假期结束前，朱正廷和前男友一起和双方父母吃饭。这本来是很多年来默认的安排，父母和曾经的自己，都以为对方是亲家，是夫妻，就差一张结婚证，就可以名正言顺的一起过年三十。

可男朋友席间自顾自的说了一番话，让朱正廷目瞪口呆，双方父母面面相觑。  
“我和小廷，去把工作辞了，就回家来上班。爸，你说那个单位有指标，我这几天和同学们打听了一下，那单位挺好的，在外面干不如回家干，还有多点时间陪陪老人。”  
“然后小廷，公司考核没过，看来公司也不特别重视她，跟我回来，先找份事做，把孩子生了再去工作。”

“考核的事情，不是那样的。”朱正廷忍不住打断了他的话，“突然塞了个关系户而已。我还年轻，有得是机会。早上组长还发信息催我回去做方案。”  
“这次有关系户，下次就没有吗？现实一点，回家做点什么都好，不比在外面受气强？”

“你回家不也是个关系户吗？”朱正廷声音变大了，“你觉得不开心要回来，可以。可是我没有，我现在很有干劲，团队需要我，我可以实现我的价值。”

因为两家家长熟识多年，眼看孩子要闹起来了，先还是劝着，勉勉强强吃完了这顿饭。

收拾东西的时候，朱妈妈过来帮忙，问着女儿：“贝贝，你怎么啦，是不是在外面被欺负了？”  
“没有啦，一点点小困难，我可以过得去。”朱正廷看着妈妈过来，往床上一坐，不知不觉就想撒娇。

“怎么饭桌上说得那么严重……是不是真有人欺负你？”朱妈妈还是不放心。

“我还挺好的，可能他混得不太好，家里又给他找了工作，就想回来轻松。”朱正廷嘟着嘴。  
“那你要回来吗？爸爸还认识些战友，还能说得上话。”朱妈妈给她拉好行李袋。  
“不了……妈妈。回来我学的专业就废了，我还想在这个行业好好做。”朱正廷捏着她的佩奇。

“行，爸爸妈妈支持你。妈妈也是看着那孩子长大，可妈妈觉得他不如你坚强。别的帮不上忙，你把钱带去吧。如果一下子没有合租的室友，就一个人租，安全一点，妈妈放心，别在乎钱。”  
朱妈妈把一张储蓄卡塞到女儿手里，朱正廷紧张的一下站起来：“妈妈，你和爸爸都知道啊？”

朱妈妈摸摸女儿的头：“你们长大了，可以自己做决定。如果以后你们不在一起——我看今天的样子你们已经吵过好几次了吧？不回来也没关系，爸爸妈妈也不怕什么邻里闲话，去海南住半年，什么都过去了。”

“其实他父母已经给他张罗了好几个相亲对象了，就等着他过节回来看看。这里就这么大，早上张三家吃了什么下午李四家就能打听的到，相亲这么大的事怎么瞒得过去。”朱妈妈叹了口气，“可是妈妈不好问你啊，我的宝贝女儿应该给捧到手心里疼，怎么能被那么随便的成为垫底。”

“看来我的贝贝还不傻。”朱妈妈欣慰的笑了。

回去的路程上一路无话，男朋友，现在朱正廷心里准备宣布单方面分手的前男友，还在开开心心的哼着小曲。回来的新车赚足了面子，见得几个女孩子知书达理，像家乡里最常见的女子。不像朱正廷。  
他确实的感受到朱正廷工作这几年，他越来越难控制了。她有她自己的工作节奏，前些年还好，现在她忙到没空回来做饭。而他的观念里，女孩子就应该每天回家做饭等着他回来吃的。

特别是最近。  
男朋友从后视镜里看着睡着的朱正廷。最近她不嚷着晚上一个人害怕，他不回家不会打电话问他在哪，甚至，不往家里花钱，她也没追着要。虽然吵架的时候会被朱正廷拿着这点来说，但是朱正廷不追，他就当不知道。  
不用支出家用让他财务一下宽松了很多，出手大方的给看中的相亲女孩送了礼物，比大城市里的东西便宜多了。

“叮——”朱正廷的手机响了。她拿到耳边一听，嗯嗯嗯几声，就挂了。  
“谁的电话？”男朋友问。  
“组长的，问我能不能按时回来，甲方明天要上要见面。”

“你在公司里，比在家里挣得多很多吗？”车堵在高速上了，男朋友把车转成了电动，车厢一下安静了下来。  
“比你挣得多。”朱正廷没好气的说。  
“我加上提成就比你多了。”男朋友不示弱。  
朱正廷翻了个白眼，能好好说话吗？

“听说你去相亲了？”朱正廷决定不再拐弯抹角。  
“呃……就是同学会顺便见了下。”男朋友有些支吾，但不是掩盖，朱正廷觉得这样还能聊的下去。

“回去，我们就分手吧。你回家享福，我继续挣扎。”朱正廷看着后视镜，她知道男朋友正在从同样的角度注视他。  
男朋友意外的没有出声。

“就算现在不说，事实也很快会走到这一步的。”朱正廷继续，“回去到你辞职之间，我们只是室友。房租……你也不用给我了，反正，和我一个人住差不多。”

男朋友点了一根烟，沉默的抽起来。

“趁今天还没上班，我们回去请邻居吃了饭吧，总要好好谢谢人家。”车终于动了。  
男朋友忙不迭的点头，说：“应该的应该的。”

朱正廷依然当着他的面打给了蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤对这个提议十分感谢同时双手赞成，刚好提醒他们楼栋电梯坏了，不知道什么时候能修好，可以把餐馆的范围放大，不用局限在住址附近。

“我想去那个杯户牛肉，就是大众点评上很好的那个，以前经常去的那栋楼顶层。”朱正廷在后排踢着小腿。家里不让她大冬天的穿裙子，她不得已在妈妈的注视下穿着长裤上了车。

“又是生的又是冷的，大冬天有什么好吃。”男朋友嫌弃了起来。  
蔡徐坤在电话那头说到，他那里的烤肉也不错。

朱正廷打电话预约了位置。

进城以后，朱正廷拿出化妆包给自己补妆，她仔细的补了粉底，重新打了腮红，还给嘴唇抹了新的颜色，左看右看似乎不够，她还叠加了一层，嘴唇的色泽鲜艳立体，就如此刻待采撷的樱桃。

“待会吃饭都要吃掉的。擦这么久给谁看？”男朋友的话就没断过。  
朱正廷更想掐断他的舌头，硬邦邦的说：“我自己看。”

年节最后一天，两人费了老大劲才找到一个车位，蔡徐坤还没来，两人就闲逛了一下，男朋友坐在商店门口打游戏，朱正廷买了些衣物。

蔡徐坤没多久就到了，三人在侍者引路下进了包厢。这个和式包厢是个改良式的地座，几人脱了鞋入座，男朋友大刺刺的选了主位，蔡徐坤与他坐对面，朱正廷坐在旁侧。  
这个座次，加上朱正廷的对面炉火，正好凑成一桌麻将。  
蔡徐坤立刻就明白自己有戏了，朱正廷没有坐在男朋友的旁边。

席间，男朋友在天南地北的胡侃，终于显出他像个销售的本事，蔡徐坤礼貌的听着，思考着朱正廷对牛舌很感兴趣，待会再来一盘。

当他把马肉刺生放进嘴里的时候，筷子突然一抖，肉掉进了盘子里。  
“怎么了？”对面演讲似乎告一段落。  
“芥末沾多了，呛到。”蔡徐坤还掩着鼻子咳嗽两声，侧过脸却看见朱正廷眯着眼睛歪着头看着自己。

她脸上挂着无辜的笑，手上拿着筷子，台面上任何举动都没有，桌下她的脚趾却踩在不可告人的地方。

她穿着棉袜踩着蔡徐坤的胯间，依稀有五指压力的差别。半掌的力聚集在蔡徐坤的蛰伏物上，眼下这蛰伏物要崛起，偏又被牛仔裤紧紧的禁锢。

朱正廷并没有持续的施加压力，而是间或给予提点，就把蔡徐坤的欲望，撩拨到兴起和兴缺之间，每当他感到放松之时，便又是一阵刺激，让他可怜的性趣，堪堪教训在半充盈的状态。

可怜的蔡徐坤脸上一阵红似一阵，男朋友问他怎么了，只能推说吃烤肉太热了，男朋友还突然开窍的让侍者开空调。

这就是给他一桶冰水也降不下来，蔡徐坤侧头对朱正廷露出了求饶的表情，让她不要这么折磨自己。

朱正廷略一思索，决定给他一个痛快。

“谢谢小蔡帮这个忙。你开车了吗？没有，那我给你满上一杯，我先干为敬。”  
朱正廷作势要站起来，“不小心”撞到了桌子，手里的酒壶不小心洒了，泼在蔡徐坤的裤裆上。

“哦，对不起对不起，没被烫着吧。”朱正廷知道自己演技浮夸，可还是玩得高兴。借着桌台遮掩，她用擦手的毛巾看似在帮他擦酒水，另一只手却飞速的拉开拉链，拨开内裤伸手从囊袋到柱身，仔仔细细的揉按了一圈，再把涨得巨大的欲◊望塞回狭小的空间里，拉上拉链若无其事的擦着手。

“呃，呃我去一下洗手间，那里好像有电吹风。”蔡徐坤有些别扭的站起来。  
朱正廷拿起刚买的裤子追出去：“我这刚好买了一条……”  
留下一脸懵逼的人嘴里塞着五花肉。

出了料理店，蔡徐坤疾步向卫生间又去，快要走到的时候，朱正廷拉着他拐了一个弯，把他推进了特殊卫生间。

特殊卫生间是专供行动不便的人以及独自带小孩的父母用的，是城市最近时髦的风向标。这个独立的空间设计的很宽敞，蔡徐坤靠在洗手池上，就要把朱正廷的裤子往下扒，念着她：“你怎么那么急，急到男朋友还在？”刚才十分豪迈的朱正廷却急忙护住了裤头：“我可以………可以手，用口也可以………那里，那里要留到结婚的……”

为了表示自己说的真诚，朱正廷跪下来拉开蔡徐坤的裤链，他蠢蠢欲动的欲望立刻弹了出来，她用手顺了顺耻毛，就张嘴含了进去。

还好今天穿了长裤，不然膝盖得磨得通红——这是朱正廷的第一反应。  
蔡徐坤表面上看上去白白净净的一个人，没想到体毛那么旺盛，性器尺寸同样是朱正廷陌生的，这么粗壮的一根棍子，捅进去……想想朱正廷就有点湿了。

从上往下的视线一直粘着朱正廷的嘴，她的嘴因为摩擦变得发红，比之前涂的任何唇彩都好看。蔡徐坤没想到她会用嘴，以为朱正廷最多用手，还是很生涩的那种，更没想到会这么熟练，用脚趾调情也是，绝对不是情窦初开会干的事。

他有些不是滋味的想，若是男人说什么留到结婚的话，分明就是逃避责任。于是最后顶了顶，射在朱正廷的嘴里。

朱正廷在一旁仔细的擦着嘴，蔡徐坤也不客气的换上了新裤子。看着尺寸正好，蔡徐坤有些疑惑：“这是买给我的吗？”  
“嗯哼。”朱正廷的回答很cool。

“你和你男朋友，怎么了？”蔡徐坤接着问。  
朱正廷回头，伸手吊在蔡徐坤的脖子：“如你所愿的。”  
“那你们还………住一起？”已经变成前男友的那个男人，似乎没有自己出去找房子的自觉。

“现在起是合租室友。”朱正廷收拾东西，把擦拭的纸巾全都扔进垃圾桶里。

“那就，搬到我那里住呀。很近的，我帮你。”蔡徐坤说着，把手伸进朱正廷宽松款的毛衣里，手掌顺着高耸的胸脯转了一圈，握着饱满的小兔子捏了又按。

“不可以，我刚恢复单身。”朱正廷半合着眼：“想要我，就来追我。”  
说完，她在蔡徐坤的嘴唇上亲了亲，率先出了门。

Part12  
这是个春意盎然的新年，各方面都有。  
工作上的事情一下有了新的进步：蔡徐坤回总部述职后，表示愿意留在分部，领导青睐，马上提了一级，成了最年轻的高层；朱正廷在她这个小组排名不好，但是另外一个小组缺个有经验的人，朱正廷过去，一下就有了下属。

蔡徐坤开始正式的追求朱正廷了。  
说是追求，朱正廷不是刚出象牙塔的大学女生，蔡徐坤也不是什么霸道总裁，自然不会有什么九百九十九朵玫瑰塞满前台的剧情。  
有这个钱不如两个人吃顿火锅看个电影。  
没有刻意提及的话，两人的恋爱还是十分低调的。

可是宣示主权的东西还是一个也不能少。  
趁着春节后紧跟的情人节，蔡徐坤买了情侣对戒，藏在花里送给朱正廷，趁她感动的时候赶紧戴上；中午在食堂里一起吃饭，朱正廷不吃的都划拉到蔡徐坤碗里；朱正廷的桌上时不时就有一罐旺仔牛奶，蔡徐坤也有，开高层会议别人喝茶他喝奶；晚上加班时间凑不齐，那么早上一定是蔡徐坤开车或者开着小绵羊送的，一定要送到电梯口，必须要让朱正廷公司的人看到。

朱正廷总是很精神的出现在大家面前，她再也不用急急忙忙的化妆，偶尔房间里涂口红来不及，她还可以在他身边涂上蔡徐坤喜欢的颜色。

“和我在一起，脱离你原来一团糟的生活。”这是蔡徐坤给她的第一个承诺。

下车之前，蔡徐坤还总要点着脸颊要亲亲。  
朱正廷不害臊，亲一口，总给他脸上留下浅浅的红痕，让看的人狗粮管饱。

前男友离职以前要完成最后一个项目，到了朱正廷生日那天还在公派。  
如果是以往，朱正廷就自己和朋友们吃个饭，逛逛街就过了，回到家坐在黑暗的屋里还要掉眼泪。

今夜她把自己的房门打开，给她的唯一追求者蔡徐坤进行最后一项转正考核。  
考核的是托付，是信任。都是成年人了，做决定前已经能够把责任思考明白。

“性生活不和谐是可以成为法院判决离婚的理由，我们正廷这么好看可不能守活寡。”朋友们耳提面命。“蔡总看上去就是器大活好的样子，那鼻子，那山根，啧啧。当然，看起来都不算数，无论如何都得试试。”

朱正廷选了一件白色的蕾丝吊带睡裙，一会儿又觉得自己看起来太主动，还在外面套了一件毛茸茸的兔子睡衣。脚底穿着成套的毛绒长筒袜。

蔡徐坤过来按门铃，朱正廷深呼吸一口气，去开门。  
门没打开，被蔡徐坤拉住了，只露出一条门缝。

朱正廷手上被塞了一盒安全套。蔡徐坤在门外用开玩笑的语气问她，这些够不够。

朱正廷掐了下蔡徐坤的手心，示意他进来。

“小懒猪，你还记得吗？如果你给我机会的话——”门被蔡徐坤推开了一点。“我就冲进去，把你压倒在沙发里，要你。”

门被完全推开，蔡徐坤一手托着朱正廷的腰，就把整个人带起来往沙发上放。朱正廷感觉世界一下转换了视角，普天之下只有蔡徐坤那张好看到过分的脸。

朱正廷帮着蔡徐坤脱衣服，闻到了一股浓厚的腥膻味。衣服前后都有可疑的白斑，和……和自己第一次坐蔡徐坤摩托留下的唇印。

“这件衣服，一直没洗？”  
“一直没有洗，留着有你的味道自慰。”  
蔡徐坤把衣服扔在地上：“现在可以洗了。下次带你兜风还要用。

蔡徐坤接着解开朱正廷的睡衣外套，打开朱正廷的双腿，才发现她没有穿内裤，体毛修剪过，让她更像只幼嫩的白兔。作为奖励，蔡徐坤先低头咬了一下朱正廷的大腿内侧，接着拉起她的膝盖，终于像他想象的那样，把一双漂亮的长腿缠在腰上。他用半抬头的性器蹭了蹭，低头在她的耳边说着，夜还很长。

朱正廷拉下他的肩膀和他接吻，今天她涂了蜂蜜似的唇釉，粘在两人的唇间，滋润了蔡徐坤因为紧张而干燥的嘴唇。蔡徐坤那么丰满的嘴唇，唇纹深重，这在面相里是感情深重的象征。

她现在就被这种深重包围着，男性的体温包裹着她，她从蔡徐坤的吻里体会到了他的缱绻，他亲吻朱正廷的眼睛，鼻头，耳垂，亲吻她带着戒指的手指，亲吻她一字锁骨下能盛眼泪的肩窝。她的身下涌出了热潮，轻易地吸引了蔡徐坤的身体，龟头就这样擦着润滑的体液钻了进去。

是男人就不会放过这样的机会，蔡徐坤抓过乔治的恐龙给她垫在腰下，体液润滑正好，大蘑菇就要往里钻。蔡徐坤脸埋在她的乳沟里，一手握着乳房揉捏，在他准备提臀继续往里进的时候，朱正廷的手推着他的胸膛。

“唔……等一下，疼…”蔡徐坤抬头，看着朱正廷抽着凉气，似乎是真的疼，蔡徐坤有些被这样的惊喜砸懵了，他以为朱正廷曾有个那么多年的男朋友，那么熟练的用口，以及漫出潮水的身体，脸上偶尔浮出的媚态，就是一个长期被娴熟性爱浇灌过熟透的水蜜桃，没想到还是个只是被探了个头就紧张的躯体。

可是越到这个时候，就越不能纵容她，蔡徐坤按揉她的胸脯，吮吸她的乳头，转移她的注意力。在她推拒的手劲放松后，身下一沉，大刀阔斧的进入无人之境。

“啊……疼疼疼疼疼疼！”朱正廷忍不住咬了一口蔡徐坤的肩膀，蔡徐坤伏下身子把肩膀送给他，吻着她的鬓角安慰她：“没事的，没事的，一下就好，一下你就快活了。”

蔡徐坤小幅度开始抽插，还用手从花瓣中翻出花核，细密的撵磨，终于看到朱正廷放松了眉头。朱正廷在被撑大的不适中，找到了自己熟悉的情韵，她不自觉的抬起了腰，要蔡徐坤的手按得更多，揉得更快。

“不可以哟，有了我，你不可以再依赖手。你的高潮要我给。”蔡徐坤看着她的变化，在她咬着牙闭着眼准备迎接高潮时，松开了手，在朱正廷睁开眼前，提起她的腿，猛烈的冲撞。

体表的快感很快被身体里的愉悦接管，那是一股陌生的情潮，身体里从未有过的饱涨感在提醒着她，她正在被一个男人占有。

蔡徐坤何尝不是呢？他要把身下这个女人全部掌控的念头疯狂滋长，他想把她当做吉祥物那样，不知疲倦不知饥饿的留在床上。可朱正廷是个那么勇敢，生气勃勃的家伙，总有办法让你尝到无穷无尽的新鲜。

朱正廷睁开眼，蔡徐坤就知道自己又要被她天真无邪的举止撩动。一滴汗水从额头上顺着脸颊滴下，滑到她的乳沟里。

她宛然一笑，用指尖沾起那滴汗珠，转过自己的乳晕，再送回蔡徐坤的嘴里。

蔡徐坤用牙齿咬了一口，朱正廷疼的抽出手。蔡徐坤再追着咬回去，她捧起自己的乳尖送到蔡徐坤嘴里。

“艹，哪里来的妖精。”蔡徐坤舌头在乳尖上打着转，含混不清的骂道。  
“不知道呢。”朱正廷歪头对着蔡徐坤耳朵吹气，“本来我什么都不懂，被你一捅，就开了窍。”

蔡徐坤扎了个猛子，把她湿润的潮水挤出来不少，朱正廷耐不住的开始呜咽，她不太明白，在身体里怎么也会有她不知道的，让她快活的兴奋点。

“夹紧我。”  
朱正廷就像娃娃一样，在蔡徐坤的指令下活动，她又一次缠上了腿，因为汗水湿滑，长长的白袜子卷了下来，挂在膝盖上不上不下，仿佛女校里学生校服裙下丝袜，平添了几份幼齿感。

就当做是她初吻那一年。  
蔡徐坤用声音重塑她的回忆：“像不像你的初二，十四岁，体育课以后，你一个人躲在器材室里换衣服，突然被我发现，就扒下你的裙子，压在鞍马凳上？”

“原来……你还有认真听我说的话。”朱正廷弯起她的嘴角，“骗你的。是十二岁哦。”

事实证明，挑衅一头发怒的狮子是不明智的，朱正廷被推着到达了顶点，紧致的花道初次拥抱持枪闯入的悍匪，隔着安全套还有散弹袭击的触感。

“呼……”蔡徐坤长吁了一口气，甩了他头发，滴滴答答的流下来，朱正廷还在紧紧的抿着唇，颤抖的手捏的蔡徐坤发疼。

“好了，好了，没事了。”  
蔡徐坤拍拍朱正廷的脸，让她紧咬的牙关放松。他在朱正廷身体里半软着，让朱正廷睁开眼有些茫然。

“这么快…就完了？”  
蔡徐坤真是又好气又好笑：“如果你还想来，可以等一下。以及，男人不可以说快。”

“不懂嘛……第一次………这玩意儿又不是看书看片就能懂得。”朱正廷有些扭捏，于是她讨好的用嘴唇亲亲蔡徐坤额头上的汗珠，双手按摩他的双肩。

“这真的你的第一次？”现在蔡徐坤是真的惊讶了，种种猜测都成了真，让他想抱着他的宝贝打几个滚。  
“是的。”朱正廷点点头。“以前我都有穿内裤的。”

沉默了半晌，蔡徐坤冒出来一句：  
“你前男友……是不是喜欢男人啊？”  
“嘛………”现在轮到朱正廷沉默了。

这么一个大好的天生尤物，放在身边能不心动？不心动的男人不是无能就是基佬，风情万种的朱正廷，一颦一笑的朱正廷，就该流连在她的床榻。

现在这些都不重要了，重要的是把他初承雨露的小懒猪送回床上。当他知道这么多年两个人都是分房睡的时候，心里不得不给这位哥们儿竖起大拇指。

朱正廷先去洗澡，蔡徐坤给她选了一件吊带睡裙，没有给她内裤。  
明晃晃的暗示。

午夜钟声十二点，朱正廷张开双臂在床上喊着“生日快乐！”蔡徐坤十分捧场的给她海豹式拍手，告诉她这是她真正第一个生日快乐。

“为什么呀？”  
“有了我，你才能——”蔡徐坤的嘴唇舔着朱正廷的前胸：“生的伟大，日的快乐。”

笑闹过后，小情人们依然没有睡意。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“……喜欢。”  
“还想要吗？”  
朱正廷羞的不回答，

躺在朱正廷小床上的两人挤着一床被子，蔡徐坤的手从吊带里伸进去，抓着朱正廷的胸乳，一按一按的，晃动着手里的乳波。

这么酣畅滋润的体验，对于蔡徐坤来说绝对是值得珍藏的夜晚。他一见钟情的宝物就在怀里，他从她对着电梯镜子抹口红看出了她的渴望和欲望。

天还没亮。

Part13  
手机一震一震的，朱正廷有些后悔自己忘了关提醒。亲朋好友们的祝福涌了过来，还有各种APP们的祝贺。

醒来的时候背后蔡徐坤还睡得很熟，手里依然捏着奶子不放。

朱正廷想换个姿势睡，转过身去。手里没了宝物的小狮子撅起嘴巴直哼哼，她试着把胸口贴近他的脸，啜着乳峰的小动物安静了下来。

她接着看信息，爸爸妈妈给她发信息祝他们的贝贝又长大了一岁，她谢谢父母，还撒娇说我永远十八。  
闺蜜问她昨晚怎么样，她发了个“爽透了”的表情包。  
她真得是爽透了，从后脑到脚指头，全身上下有种骨头里都浸透的酥软，夜里没有仔细体会差别，现在蔡徐坤的半勃的欲望靠在大腿上，仍有种不准合拢腿的错觉。

翻着翻着，她看到前男友的信息，说了句生日快乐，接着就说他今天工作结束了赶回来打包东西搬家，因为过两天就是算房租的日子。  
两人的东西一直都是分开的，公共客厅他的东西没有几样。搬个家也不会有多大影响，朱正廷低头看了眼还在睡觉的蔡徐坤，他那么着急，自己也没什么理由拒绝。

哪知道前男友回来的这么早，朱正廷刚迷糊了一回来，就听见开门的声音，接着各种东西搬动，折叠，塞箱子的声音，叮叮咚咚把朱正廷弄得不厌其烦。

朱正廷坐起来想提醒前男友轻一点，刚坐起来腰就被揽住了。  
“不给走。”半睡的小狮子说话就这么霸气。  
“没事，前男友回来收拾东西走人，不想吵到你睡觉，我去叫他小声点。”朱正廷想掰开蔡徐坤的手。

怎么说对方也是自己认识了二十多年的人，刚分手不久，就突然被他发现自己房里来了个男人，场面还是略微尴尬。  
朱正廷想着尽快让前男友从房间里消失，就要往房门走去。她一动，蔡徐坤更快，他把朱正廷压在房门上，两手举起拘在头顶。

“没事，那我们就大声点，让他慢慢来。”蔡徐坤膝盖顶进朱正廷腿间，朱正廷一滑，花穴就这么撞到了膝盖上，流出了昨夜留下的星星点点。

蔡徐坤低下头和她接吻，这样的吻带着宣布所有权的意味，更多的留在了朱正廷的脖子和锁骨。朱正廷皮肤细白，昨晚的痕迹还没消，今天又增加了好些，顿时显得十分香艳。

蔡徐坤眯着眼欣赏了一会儿，确定没有哪件高领毛衣可以挡住他的标志，就放心的往下探寻。睡衣带子，不需要的，他把朱正廷的手放下，只是为了方便他脱开半边吊带，一边乳房跳出来，他用舌尖裹着乳珠含进去，舔了一会儿还咬着磨牙，让朱正廷呜呜地捧着他脑袋带着哭腔说：“另一边，另一边……也要……”

前男友似乎觉察了什么声响，发生问到：“朱正廷你怎么了？”  
蔡徐坤换了一边，用手掌颠着乳球晃动，嘴型指挥着朱正廷说：“没事，衣服绊倒了。”

“你没事吧？”前男友没听见朱正廷回答，不放心的走过来，声音似乎越来越近。  
“没事……”朱正廷深呼吸一口气答着，“就……就……”朱正廷答不下去了。蔡徐坤一只手夹起两边乳峰，一起含进嘴里。

前男友没有仔细辨别，若是认真听，一定能听到朱正廷发出最多的是像猫咪的咪呜声。蔡徐坤一手握着上面还不满意，一手往下探去，剥开花瓣深入进去。

昨晚过后朱正廷的一切状态良好，里面没有红肿也没有磨损，在上面的刺激下，花穴里已经开始渗水。

蔡徐坤自然是要不客气的享用这顿早餐，扶着臀部把她的整个人抬高，对准位置后突然放手。朱正廷整个人像从云霄飞车上落下，害怕，贯穿，套牢瞬间完成，她无可抑制的“啊”了一声。

朱正廷吓得赶紧捂住嘴巴，惊吓带来的紧缩让蔡徐坤哼了一声，含着她的耳垂鼓励：“真舒服，你要学会这样吸我。”朱正廷红着眼，用自己的花道重复着刚才收放的动作，把他夹得更紧，换的蔡徐坤的长长的粗喘和低沉的呻吟。

前男友似乎是在打电话，询问快递的托运价格，并没有时刻关注朱正廷房里的动静。蔡徐坤也不在乎被人发现，专捡朱正廷深了重了的地方撞击。朱正廷就挂在蔡徐坤的身上，记得捂着嘴，记得脚盘到蔡徐坤身上，换个角度让自己更爽。

“朱正廷——”前男友扯着嗓子喊起来。  
“干什么——”朱正廷一口气吼回去，  
“那个——行李快递回去好贵啊，高铁回去又麻烦——”前男友的声音越来越近，终于贴在了门外，语调变得热络而谄媚：“你不是和小蔡挺熟吗？你去给他打电话，把车再借给我一次，你和我一起回去，再把车开回来还给他。”

“我同意了。”蔡徐坤沙哑而低沉的声音响起，“不过是我带朱正廷回去，顺路捎你”。  
朱正廷有些不敢相信的捂住了自己的耳朵。刚分手就和别的男人上床，还被前男友碰到个正着，泰国电视剧都不带这么玩的。

“你……你……小蔡？”前男友有些不敢相信自己的判断，这时候有男人，还在她的房间里？？

蔡徐坤一下一下的撞击着朱正廷，粗大的性器因为前情敌的到来变得更加亢奋，抽插之中擦出了水花声。朱正廷只能徒劳的用两只手捂住自己的嘴。闭上眼不知道有没有用，她此刻一点不想看到自己。

“是我。我带她回去是让朱叔叔朱阿姨放心，左邻右舍闭嘴，别让一个女孩子和你这么多年还落下闲话。”蔡徐坤吻了吻朱正廷的眼窝，不知道什么时候，她的眼泪已经流了下来。

“是男人就该别让心爱的女人等太久。”蔡徐坤执起朱正廷的手，含着她戴着戒指的手指。“别说什么‘我不碰你是怕你后悔’这种鬼话，我今天要了她——”蔡徐坤转而亲吻她的唇，扛起她的双腿，“就能扛得起两个人的明天。”

他们后面说了什么，朱正廷已经不想去听，她趴在蔡徐坤肩头哇哇的哭着，哭到打嗝下腹还按到蔡徐坤头皮发麻。蔡徐坤也不知道这时候是该先爽还是先安慰，只能说：“好了好了，别哭了，再哭我就射了，还没戴套呢。”

“呜呜呜……你敢射……我敢生………”

可怜小蔡，到底射不射，在线等，挺急的。

尾声  
距离上次回家只隔了一个月。  
可是朱正廷坐在车上的心情截然不同。  
朱爸爸朱妈妈去海南的飞机票还没买，接到消息直接改成去欧洲旅游庆祝。

小城不大，一天就看完了朱正廷成长的幼儿园、小学、初中、高中，约了朱正廷的同学出来吃了当地著名的小吃，得知蔡徐坤是朱正廷的新男朋友，纷纷表示这才对了。弄得朱正廷十分郁闷，怪她这群损友看着自己眼瞎也不提醒她。

晚上和朱爸爸朱妈妈吃了顿饭，老长人对这个准女婿赞不绝口。晚上蔡徐坤很自然的去朱正廷房间里睡，朱妈妈抱着被子悄悄转身。

开车回去的时候，朱正廷举着一个小猪佩奇的糖画，一路舔回家。  
蔡徐坤十分艰难的说：“你别看着我吃，这条高速人多，没法开定速巡航。”

朱正廷把最后的猪尾巴塞进嘴里，故意咬得咯嘣响。  
蔡徐坤：怕了怕了。

“新的唇膏到货了，你陪我去买好不好。”  
“去呗，什么颜色？”  
“喜欢你的颜色呀。”

END


End file.
